Египет
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%95%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%82 ---- |Родительный падеж = Египта |Герб = Coat of arms of Egypt (Official).svg |Название гимна = Родина, Родина, Родина |Аудио = Bilady, Bilady, Bilady.ogg |Государственный строй = |На карте = Location Egypt AU Africa.svg |Язык=арабский |Дата независимости=28 февраля 1922 |Независимость от=Британской империи |Столица=Каир |Крупнейшие города=Каир, Александрия, Гиза, Шубра-Эль-Хейма, Порт-Саид, СуэцWorld Gazetteer: Die wichtigsten Orte mit Statistiken zu ihrer Bevölkerung |Форма правления=президентско-парламентская республика |Должности руководителей=Президент Премьер-министр |Руководители=Абдул-Фаттах Ас-Сиси Шериф Исмаил |Государственная религия = 22px ислам |Место по территории=30 |Территория=1 001 450 |Процент воды=0,6% |Место по населению = 15 |Население = 85 294 388 |Год переписи = 2013 |Плотность населения=85 |ИРЧП = 0,662 |Год расчёта ИРЧП = 2013 |Место по ИРЧП = 112 |Уровень ИРЧП = средний |ВВП=497,8 млрдЦРУ (2010) |Год расчёта ВВП=2010 |Место по ВВП=27 |ВВП на душу населения= 6200 |Валюта=египетский фунт (EGP, код 818) }} Еги́пет ( Миср/Miṣr , Маср/Maṣr ), Хеми/Khēmi), официальное название: Ара́бская Респу́блика Еги́пет ( Джумхурийят Миср аль-Арабийя, Гумхурия Маср иль-Арабийя) — государство, расположенное в Северной Африке и на Синайском полуострове Азии и являющееся поэтому страной двух материков. На северо-востоке граничит с Израилем, Сектором Газа. На юге с Суданом. На западе с Ливией. На севере территория омывается водами Средиземного, на востоке — Красного морей. Оба моря соединены посредством искусственно сооружённого Суэцкого канала. Название В Европу название страны Египет пришло из древнегреческого языка ( , а́йгюптос, в рейхлиновом, в то время наиболее распространённом прочтении — э́гиптос), где являлось передачей Хи-Ку-Пта (букв. «Дом Ка Пта») — египетского названия Мемфиса. В древнем Египте жители именовали свою страну Чёрной, а себя — людьми Чёрной (земли), по цвету плодородной почвы низменной долины Нила. Ещё в глубокой древности соприкасавшиеся с египтянами народы Аравийского полуострова, Передней Азии и Двуречья дали Египту своё название: Миср — «населённое место, город», так как их, видимо, поразила населённость Египта и большое количество городов, расположенных близко друг от друга. Современные египтяне свою страну тоже называют: Миср. Название Египет происходит от древнеегипетского названия города Мемфиса — Хикупта. В начале первого тысячелетия до нашей эры, когда древние греки стали проникать в Египет, первым из самых больших городов, который им встретился, был Мемфис на рубеже Дельты и долины Нила. Его название (вернее — одно из названий) Хикупта или Айгюптос греки взяли за обозначение всей страныН. С. Петровский, В. В. Матвеев «Египет — сын тысячелетий». Детгиз. Ленинград. 1959. С.7. История thumb|right|300px|[[Большой Сфинкс и Пирамида Хефрена в Гизе]] thumb|right|Маска [[Тутанхамона]] На рубеже IV—III тыс. до н. э. около двадцати городов-государств по верхнему течению Нила, и столько же по нижнему течению, были объединены под властью двух правителей. Вскоре война между Верхним и Нижним Египтом завершилась победой царя Верхнего Египта, который стал единовластным правителем страны. Так появилось большое государство с единым центром, управляемое бюрократическим аппаратом, во главе с фараоном. * ~ 3000 г. до н. э. — объединение Египта фараоном Менесом (Миной), с которого начинается Раннее царство со столицей в верхнеегипетском городе Тисе. * ~ 2700 г. до н. э. — начало Древнего царства со столицей в нижнеегипетском Мемфисе (Менефер). * ~ 2000 г. до н. э. — новая эпоха истории Египта, Среднее царство, со столицей опять в верхнеегипетском городе Фивы (Уасет). * ~ 2000 г. до н. э. — царь Южного Египта Нормер идет войной на Северный Египет (людей папируса), с целью объединения. Осуществлено завоевание Севера и объединение всего Египетского царства. Египет становится первым территориальным государством. Зарождение династийного периода. * 1700 до н. э. — нашествие гиксосов. * 1274 до н. э. — Битва при Кадеше. * 1279 до н. э.—1213 до н. э. — царствование Рамсеса II. * 670 г. до н. э. — завоевание Египта ассирийским царём Асархаддоном. * 655 г. до н. э. — изгнание ассирийцев Псамметихом I и основание им последнего самостоятельного египетского царства со столицей в Саисе. * 525 г. до н. э. — завоевание Египта персидским царём Камбизом II, территория Египта входит в состав государства Ахеменидов. * 332 г. до н. э. — завоевание Египта Александром Македонским. Основана Александрия. * 305 г. до н. э. — 30 г. до н. э. — греческая династия Птолемеев в Египте. * 30 до н. э.—395 — Египет в составе Древнего Рима. * I век — распространение христианства. * 395—645 — Египет в составе Византии. * 451 — формирование национальной коптской (египетской) церкви. * 645—1171 — Египет в составе Арабского халифата. Распространение ислама. Арабизация Египта. * 868—905 — правление династии Тулунидов. * 972 — основан Каир. Начало правления Фатимидов. * 1171 — вторжение Саладина. Начало правления Айюбидов. * 1250 — революция мамлюков. Султаном становится Айбек. * 1260 — отражение вторжения монголов. * 1261 — мамлюки приглашают халифов Аббасидов на пост верховного духовного лица. * 1347 — начало «Чёрной смерти», катастрофической эпидемии чумы, нанёсшей сокрушительный удар по населению и экономике Египта и соседних стран. * 1382—1517 — династия Бурджитов (черкесские мамлюки). * 1517—1914 — Египет в составе Османской империи. Им правят наместники — паши. * 1798—1799 — вторжение французов под предводительством Наполеона. * 1801 — вторжение англичан. * 1805 — приход к власти паши Мухаммада Али, по национальности албанца, фактически независимого от Стамбула. * 1811 — избиение мамлюков. * 1811—1818 — война против аравийских ваххабитов, разгром ваххабитов армиями Мухаммада Али. * 1823— завоевание Судана. * 1863—1879 — правление Исмаил-Паши. * 1858—1869 — завершение строительства современного Суэцкого канала под руководством француза Фердинанда де Лессепса. * 1881 — антиегипетский мятеж махдистов в Судане. * 1881—1882 — восстание Ахмада Ораби-Паши. * 1882 — английская оккупация при формальном сохранении прав Турции на эту территорию (см. Англо-египетская война). * 1914—1922 — Египет — протекторат Великобритании. * 1922 — независимость Королевства Египет во главе с королем Ахмедом Фуадом I. Раскопки гробницы Тутанхамона. * 1947—1949 — Участие Египта в первой арабо-израильской войне. Захват Египтом сектора Газа. * 1952 — группа военных свергает короля Фарука I. Королём становится младенец Ахмед Фуад II, регентом — Мухаммед Абдель Монейм. * 1953 — Египет провозглашен республикой. Президентом стал Мохаммед Нагиб. Конец правления династии Мухаммеда Али. * 1954 — Мохаммед Нагиб уходит в отставку, ему на смену приходит Гамаль Абдель Насер. Вывод из Египта английских войск. * 1956 — национализация Суэцкого канала. Нападение на Египет Израиля, Великобритании и Франции. Закрытие судоходства по Суэцкому каналу. * 1957 (апрель) — открытие Суэцкого канала для прохода судов после ввода войск ООН. * 1958 — Египет и Сирия образуют Объединённую Арабскую Республику (ОАР) под руководством Насера. * 1960—1970 — СССР строит в ОАР Асуанскую ГЭС. * 1961 — Сирия выходит из состава ОАР. Объединённая Арабская Республика стала унитарным государством. * 1967 — Участие ОАР в третьей арабо-израильской (Шестидневной) войне. Захват Израилем Синайского полуострова и сектора Газа. Закрытие судоходства по каналу. * 1970 — Смерть Гамаля Абделя Насера. Новым президентом становится Анвар Садат. Переориентация ОАР с СССР на США. * 1971 — ОАР преобразовалась в Арабскую Республику Египет. * 1973 — Война Судного Дня с Израилем, для Египта закончившиеся сохранением status quo. * 1975 (5 июня) — окончание разминирования Суэцкого канала и открытие его для прохода судов. * 1977 — вооружённый конфликт с Ливией. * 1979 — подписание мира с Израилем в обмен на Синайский полуостров. Изгнание Египта из Лиги арабских государств. Вывод Израильских вооружённых сил с Синая. * 1981 — убийство президента Анвара Садата религиозными фундаменталистами, приход к власти Хосни Мубарака. * 1989 — восстановление Египта в Лиге арабских государств. * 2011 — С 25 января в Египте не прекращались массовые народные волнения, переросшие в гражданское восстание между сторонниками президента Хосни Мубарака и оппозицией. Результатом волнений стала отставка 11 февраля 2011 года Хосни Мубарака, который передал власть Высшему военному советуЛента.ру: Мубарак ушел в отставку. * 2012 — президентские выборы (23 мая и 24 мая — 1 тур, 16 июня и 17 июня — 2 тур). Президентом стал Мухаммед Мурси. * 2013 — 3 июля группа военных свергает Мухаммеда Мурси. * 2015 — 16 марта объявлено о строительстве новой столицы Египта, которая по мнению создателей, сможет разгрузить перенаселённый Каир. Географические данные thumb|[[Коралловый риф в Красном море]] thumb|Пустыня возле [[Хургада|Хургады]] Египет граничит на западе с Ливией, на юге — с Суданом, на востоке — с Палестинской автономией, Израилем, имеет также морскую границу с Саудовской Аравией и Иорданией. Омывается на севере Средиземным морем, на востоке — Красным морем. Египту принадлежит один из самых крупных искусственно сооруженных каналов — Суэцкий канал, который соединяет Средиземное и Красное моря, открывая тем самым короткий путь из Атлантического в Индийский океан. По территории Египта с юга на север протекает одна из двух величайших по протяжённости рек в мире — Нил. Полезные ископаемые Недра страны содержат запасы нефти, природного газа, железной руды, фосфатов, известняка, марганца, цинка, свинца. Внутренние воды Река Нил, одна из самых больших рек в мире (6852 км). Эта великая река и стала колыбелью цивилизации в регионе. Почва и растительность Около 96 % территории страны занимают пустыни, 4 % приходится на дельту и долину реки Нил. Животный мир Для фауны Египта характерны газели, лисы, тушканчики, гиены, шакалы, бегемоты, крокодилы, верблюды, большое количество птиц, насекомых, ящериц и змей. Климат Египет находится в пределах субтропического (северная часть) и тропического (большая часть) климатических поясов. В государстве преобладает тропический пустынный климат. Египетское лето очень жаркое, днём столбик термометра может местами приближаться к 50-градусной отметке в тени, но ночью всегда намного прохладнее, суточные перепады температур достаточно велики. Межсезонные перепады температур не такие большие. На побережьях суточные и сезонные колебания несколько меньше, чем в глубине территории. Зимы в Египте более прохладные, температура днём в январе обычно варьирует в пределах 20—25 °C. Ночи холодные, температура в среднем составляет 10 °C, а в пустынях возможны и слабые заморозки (до −5 °C). Осадков выпадает очень мало (до 25 мм в год), только на крайнем севере Египта и в горах Синайского полуострова количество осадков доходит до 200 мм в год. Государственное устройство Египет — республика. Глава государства — президент, который одновременно является и главнокомандующим вооружёнными силами. Глава правительства — премьер-министр. Высший законодательный орган — однопалатное Национальное собрание. Нижняя палата парламента, Народная ассамблея (Меджлис Аш-Шааб), состоит из 518 депутатов, 508 из которых избираются по мажоритарной системе, а 10 назначаются президентом. В Народной ассамблее имеются квоты для рабочих и крестьян, а также для женщин. 29 января 2011 года реанимирована де-факто упразднённая в 1981 году должность вице-президента, на которую назначен бывший глава разведки Египта Омар СулейманLenta.ru: Мубарак назначил главу разведки вице-президентом. 11 февраля 2011 года президент Мубарак передал власть Высшему военному совету. В 2012 году проведены выборы президента, на которых, получив 51,73 % голосов, победил Мухаммед Мурси. 21 июня 2012 года он вступил в должность президента. В ночь с 3 на 4 июля 2013 года Мухаммед Мурси был свергнут народом при поддержке армии и полиции. В результате последних выборов, прошедших 26—28 мая 2014 года, президентом стал Абдул-Фаттах Ас-Сиси. Крупнейшие оппозиционные движения: Братья-мусульмане (запрещена; активисты участвуют как независимые кандидаты) и Новая партия Вафд. Вооруженные силы Общая численность около 380 тыс. чел., из них около 300 тыс. служат в Сухопутных войсках, около 45 тыс. — в ВМС и около 35 тыс. — в ВВС . Экономика thumb|230px|Вид на деловой центр [[Каира]] thumb|[[Суэцкий канал. Доходы от его эксплуатации в 2011 году составили $5,22 млрд.]] Преимущества: Развитая туристическая инфраструктура. Денежные переводы от граждан, работающих за границей. Пошлины за провоз грузов через Суэцкий канал. Продукция сельского хозяйства, особенно хлопок (в мировом производстве всего хлопка доля Египта составляет около 3 %). Легкая промышленность. Слабые стороны: Зависимость от импорта. Угроза терроризма вызвала временный спад доходов от туризма. В 2009 году доходы от туризма снизились вновь из-за кризиса. ВВП на душу населения в 2008 году — 5,4 тыс. долл. (135-е место в мире). В сельском хозяйстве занято 32 % населения работающих, в промышленности 17 %, в сфере обслуживания 51 %. Безработица 8,4 % (в 2008), ниже черты бедности находится 20 % населения. Добыча фосфатов сосредоточена в районе побережья Красного моря, в долине Нила — железной руды, в дельте Нила — поваренной соли. Из отраслей обрабатывающей промышленности особенно развита текстильная, главным образом, производство хлопчатобумажной пряжи (275 тыс. т. пряжи в 1995-96) и тканей, а также пищевкусовая и швейная. Главные центры — Каир, Александрия, Эль-Махалла-эль-Кубра. Чёрная (Хелуан) и цветная (Наг-Хаммади, Исмаилия) металлургия, машиностроение, в том числе станкостроение, авто- и авиасборка, вагоностроение (Хелуан), судостроение (Порт-Саид, Александрия). Нефтеперерабатывающая, нефтехимическая (Суэц, Каир, Александрия, Танта) промышленность, производство минеральных удобрений (Асуан, Суэц, Хелуан, Абу-Заабале, Кафр-эз-Зайят и др.), стройматериалов. В сельском хозяйстве культивируются хлопок, рис, кукуруза, другие зерновые, бобовые, фрукты, овощи; разводится скот. Внешняя торговля Экспорт в 2008 году — 29,9 млрд долл. Это сырая нефть и нефтепродукты, хлопок, текстиль, фрукты, овощи. Основные покупатели: Италия — 10,3 %, США — 7,7 %, Испания — 6,7 %, Саудовская Аравия — 5 %. Импорт в 2008 году — 56,6 млрд долл. Это промышленная продукция, продовольствие, химическая продукция, лесоматериалы, топливо. Основные поставщики: США — 10,6 %, Китай — 10,2 %, Италия — 7,5 %, Германия — 7 %, Саудовская Аравия — 6 %. Политика Внутренняя политика thumb|[[Полицейский в Каире]] Внутренняя политика АРЕ определяется его экономическими предпочтениями. В настоящее время наибольшие поступления в казну государства дают платежи за право прохода судов по Суэцкому каналу. На втором месте — туризм, получивший в последние годы особый статус в стране. На третьем месте добыча нефти и газа. Таким образом, внутренняя политика страны ориентирована, прежде всего, на поддержание и развитие бюджетообразующих направлений. Компании, создающиеся в стране для инвестиций, например, в турбизнес, получают весомые налоговые льготы. В страну разрешен ввоз любой валюты в неограниченном количестве. Поощряются инвестиции иностранных компаний в недвижимость страны. При всём этом Египет до 11 февраля 2011 года являлся страной одного правителя. Президентом республики с 1981 года являлся бессменный Хосни Мубарак, который под давлением народной массы подал в отставку 11 февраля 2011 года. Политика, которую он проводил, до последнего времени не вызывала активного протеста большинства населения. Политическая борьба в республике практически отсутствовала (во всяком случае, в её открытых формах). Тем не менее, некоторые активисты, в основном благодаря интернету и не без риска для своей безопасности, открыто критиковали отдельные аспекты политики существовавшего режима, например, использование пыток полицейскимиВидео: Ägypten: Blogger kämpfen für ihr Recht . Экономическая отсталость во многих отраслях заставляла правительство предпринимать усилия в преодолении неграмотности некоторых слоев населения, внедрении современных информационных технологий, повышении уровня жизни своих граждан, многие из которых до сих пор проживают за чертой бедности. Внешняя политика Израиль Мирный договор Египта с Израилем, подписанный в 1979 году, действует по сей день. Несмотря на это, власти Египта настороженноЕгипет минимизирует сотрудничество с Израилем. Финам: 23.04. 2012 относятся к связям с этой страной. Нормой являются случаи проявления интереса тайной полиции к жителям Египта, имеющим контакты на той стороне. По этой причине египтяне стараются воздерживаться от визитов в Израиль. Способствует недоверию и то, что Египет оказывает поддержку Палестинской Автономии и в частности, Сектору Газа. При этом на туристов, посещающих страну, это не распространяется. С 2006 года с Израилем открыто регулярное экскурсионное сообщение, любой желающий может без проблем выехать в Иерусалим, посетить Эйлат, Мёртвое море и другие интересные места. Судан Между Суданом и Египтом идет спор по поводу принадлежности т. н. треугольника Халаиба. В 1899 году Великобритания и Египет объявили Судан своим кондоминиумом. Северная граница страны была установлена по 22-й параллели, город Халаиб формально отошёл к Египту. В 1902 году Англия в одностороннем порядке изменила границу, передав треугольник Судану. 12 ноября 1955 года Судан получил независимость. В 1958 году Египет захватил район Халаиба. Затем треугольник отдали в пользование Судана. В 1992 году Судан вызвал крайнее недовольство Египта, отдав побережье треугольника в концессию канадской нефтяной компании International Petroleum Corporation. В 1993—1994 гг. произошли вооружённые столкновения на границе Египта и Судана. В 1995 году Египет направил в регион войска и взял под свой контроль все спорные земли, за исключением города Халаиба. В 2000 году Судан вывел войска из Халаиба, земли оказались полностью под египетским контролем. В августе 2002 года президент Судана Омар аль-Башир сообщил прессе, что направил в Совет Безопасности ООН обращение о пересмотре принадлежности земель, поскольку треугольник Халаиба является суданской территорией. Россия * Торговые отношения За первое полугодие 2005 года товарооборот России и Египта составил 450 миллионов долларов. Экспорт России в Египет при этом достиг 387 миллионов долларов, а египетский экспорт в Россию составил 61 миллион долларов. Египет импортирует из России сталь, нефтепродукты и зерно, экспортирует некоторые продукты сельского хозяйства. 22 ноября 2005 года Россия и Египет завершили переговоры о вступлении России в ВТО, подписав соответствующее соглашение. Россия взамен на египетскую готовность предоставила ему некоторые торговые преференции по ряду экспортируемых им товаров. В Каире открыт завод по сборке автомобилей марки «ВАЗ». После избрания президентом страны Мухаммеда Мурси межгосударственные отношения с Россией стали более интенсивнымиМухаммад Мурси приедет с визитом в Россию. Финам 06.11.2012. * Военно-техническое сотрудничество США События 11 сентября 2001 года оттолкнули США от многих стран арабского мира, в том числе от Египта. Однако в последнее время американские инвесторы все чаще обращают взор на страну. Республика Казахстан В декабре 1991 года Египет одним из первых государств мира признал суверенитет Казахстана. Дипломатические отношения между Египтом и Казахстаном были установлены в 1992 году, а уже в 1993 году президент Казахстана Нурсултан Назарбаев посетил Каир с официальным визитом. Египет — единственное дальнее зарубежье, где есть улица с именем казахского просветителя. В городе Каире, при ходатайстве посла Болатхана Тайжана в 1998 году открылась улица им. Абая, на которой в то время находилось посольство КазахстанаХостинг отключен!. На 2009 год активный торговый баланс между странами превысил 250 миллионов американских долларов. Число казахстанских туристов в Египте в 2008 году составило около 30 000 человекРуководство по ведению ВЭД в Казахстане. Административно-территориальное деление Арабская Республика Египет административно разделена на 27 мухафаз ( muḥāfaẓä). В 2008 году были созданы мухафазы Хелуан и 6 октября. В декабре 2009 была создана мухафаза Луксор. Мухафазы делятся на административные центры или районы (марказы) и города. Марказы в свою очередь делятся на нахии (районы). Население thumb|right|250px|Демографическая кривая Египта * Численность населения — 80,5 млн (оценка на июль 2010, 16-е место в мире). * Годовой прирост — 2 % (фертильность — 3 рождения на женщину). * Средняя продолжительность жизни — 69,8 лет у мужчин, 75,1 лет у женщин. * Этнический состав — арабы 98 %, а также нубийцы, беджа, берберы и другие. * Религии — мусульмане (в основном сунниты) 90 %, христиане-копты 9 %, другие христиане 1 % . * Грамотность — 83 % мужчин, 59 % женщин (оценка 2005 года). * Городское население — 43 % (в 2008 году). right|thumb|Плотность населения Египта (человек на км2) Египет является самой населённой страной на Ближнем Востоке и второй по численности населения на африканском континенте, население насчитывает около 80,5 миллионов жителей по данным на 2010 год . Население быстро росло в период с 1970 по 2010 годы в связи с достижениями в медицине и повышением производительности сельского хозяйства , так называемой зелёной революции . При вторжении Наполеона в 1798 году население Египта насчитывало всего 3 миллионаEgypt — Population, U.S. Library of Congress. В 1939 году население Египта составляло 16,5 млн человек«''Many histories deep: the personal landscape poets in Egypt, 1940-45». Roger Bowen (1995). p.207. ISBN 0-8386-3567-9. Население сосредоточено вдоль и в дельте реки Нил (в частности, Каире и Александрии), а также вблизи Суэцкого канала. Около 90 % населения придерживается ислама, большинство остальных христианства, в первую очередь коптской православной конфессии . Наряду с религиозной принадлежностью, египтяне могут быть разделены на тех, кто живёт в крупных городских центрах и феллахов, фермеров проживающих в сельской местности. Египтяне на сегодняшний день являются самой большой этнической группой — 99,6 % от общей численности населения. Этнические меньшинства включают турок, греков, арабских бедуинов, живущих в восточной пустыне и на Синайском полуострове, берберов и нубийские общины проживающие вдоль реки Нил. Есть такие племена, как Беджа, Дом и Файюм, которые постепенно ассимилируются по мере роста урбанизации. По данным Международной организации по миграции, около 2,7 миллионов египтян живут за границей. Около 70 % египетских мигрантов живут в арабских странах (923 600 в Саудовской Аравии, 332600 в Ливии, 226850 в Иордании, 190550 в Кувейт и в других странах региона), а остальные 30 % живут в основном в Европе и Северной Америке (318000 В Соединенных Штатах, в Канаде 110000 и 90000 в Италии) . В Египте также находится неизвестное число беженцев и лиц, ищущих убежища, по оценкам, от 500000 до 3 миллионов человекRefugees in Egypt . Проживают около 70.000 палестинских беженцев и около 150.000 недавно прибывших беженцев из Ирака , самая большая группа беженцев из СуданаSee The U.S. Committee for Refugees and Immigrants for a lower estimate. The states on its web site that in 2000 the World Council of Churches claimed that «between two and five million Sudanese have come to Egypt in recent years». Most Sudanese refugees come to Egypt in the hope of resettling in Europe or the US.. Некогда представительные греческие и еврейские общины в Египте почти исчезли и лишь небольшое число представителей проживает в стране, но многие евреи совершают паломничество в Египет в религиозные праздники. Несколько важных еврейских археологических и исторических памятников находятся в Каире, Александрии и других городах. По распределению доходов, по оценкам от 35 до 40 % населения Египта зарабатывают меньше, чем сумму эквивалентную $ 2 в день, в то время как 2-3 % населения можно назвать богатымиEgypt Over the Brink, interview with Tarek Osman| BY LAUREN E. BOHN AND SARAH LYNCH | 8 February 2011. Каир | pop_1 = 8,105,071 | img_1 = | city_2 = Александрия | div_2 = Александрия (губернаторство) Александрия | pop_2 = 4,388,219 | img_2 = | city_3 = Гиза | div_3 = Гиза (губернаторство) Гиза | pop_3 = 3,348,401 | img_3 = | city_4 = Шубра-Эль-Хейма | div_4 = Кальюбия Кальюбия | pop_4 = 1,072,951 | city_5 = Порт-Саид | div_5 = Порт-Саид (губернаторство) Порт-Саид | pop_5 = 607,353 | city_6 = Суэц | div_6 = Суэц (губернаторство) Суэц | pop_6 = 547,352 | city_7 = Луксор | div_7 = Луксор (губернаторство) Луксор | pop_7 = 487,896 | city_8 = Эль-Мансура | div_8 = Дакахлия (губернаторство) Дакахлия | pop_8 = 480,494 | city_9 = Эль-Махалла-эль-Кубра | div_9 = Гарбия Гарбия | pop_9 = 458,297 | city_10 = Танта | div_10 = Гарбия Гарбия | pop_10 = 437,793 | city_11 = Асьют | div_11 = Асьют (губернаторство) Асьют | pop_11 = 403,202 | city_12 = Исмаилия | div_12 = Исмаилия (губернаторство) Исмаилия | pop_12 = 352,411 | city_13 = Файюм | div_13 = Эль-Файюм (губернаторство) Эль-Файюм | pop_13 = 338,959 | city_14 = Эз-Заказик | div_14 = Шаркия (губернаторство) Шаркия | pop_14 = 314,331 | city_15 = Думьят | div_15 = Думьят (губернаторство) Думьят | pop_15 = 299,296 | city_16 = Асуан | div_16 = Асуан (губернаторство) Асуан | pop_16 = 281,891 | city_17 = Эль-Минья | div_17 = Эль-Минья (губернаторство) Эль-Минья | pop_17 = 253,767 | city_18 = Даманхур | div_18 = Бухейра Бухейра | pop_18 = 252,017 | city_19 = Бени-Суэйф | div_19 = Бени-Суэйф (губернаторство) Бени-Суэйф | pop_19 = 223,789 | city_20 = Хургада Эль-Гурдака (Хургада) | div_20 = Красное Море (губернаторство) Красное Море | pop_20 = 223,124 }} Культура thumb|150px|Знаменитая египетская певица [[Умм Кульсум.]] Египетская столица Каир является ведущим центром производства арабской кинопродукции и современной арабской музыки. Египтология thumb|left|[[Каирский египетский музей|Каирский музей является самым большим в мире хранилищем предметов древнеегипетского искусства]] Египет является одним из мест, наиболее интересных для учёных. Существует наука, которая занимается изучением культуры, языка и истории Древнего Египта, её официальное название — египтология. Основанием египтологии как науки считают публикацию Ж. Ф. Шампольона 14 сентября 1822 года «Письма к господину Дасье», в которой точно и верно описывалась система древнеегипетского иероглифического письма. Сообщение об этом Шампольон сделал в Париже в Академии надписей 22 сентября 1822 года. Знаменитые египтологи: * Бернардино Дроветти (1776—1852), * Джованни Баттиста Бельцони (1778—1823), * Жан-Франсуа Шампольон (1790—1832), * Карл Лепсиус (1810—1884), * Огюст Мариет (1821—1881), * Генрих Бругш (1827—1894), * Георг Эберс (1837—1898), * Гастон Масперо (1846—1916), * Флиндерс Питри (1853—1942), * Людвиг Борхардт (1863—1938), * Александр Морэ (1868—1938), * Говард Картер (1873—1939), * Михаил Коростовцев (1900—1980), * Мухаммед Гонейм (1905—1959), * (1885—1966). Религия thumb|Мечеть ([[Асуан, Египет)]]Основная часть населения говорит по-арабски и исповедует ислам суннитского толка, есть также копты-христиане. По различным данным, христианство исповедует до 15 % египтян , до 90 % коренного населения придерживается ислама . Христиане-копты минимально представлены в правоохранительных органах, органах государственной безопасности и на государственной службе, подвергаются дискриминации на рынке труда на основе их религии. В Египте достаточно сильны позиции официально запрещенных радикальных исламских организаций. Многие идеологи ваххабизма и радикального ислама проходили обучение в Каирском университете. В течение последних 30 лет было довольно мирное время в религиозной жизни Египта. Однако, несмотря на это, время от времени вспыхивают конфликты между радикальными исламистами и коптами. 1 января 2011 года в Александрии во время новогодней литургии в коптском храме был совершен теракт, была взорвана бомба, унесшая жизни более 20 человек, пострадало более 100 человекАлександрия: Теракт против молящихся. thumb|left|[[Христианство в Египте зародилось в Александрии и оттуда распространилось по всей стране]] Христианство в Египте зародилось в Александрии и оттуда распространилось по стране. Александрийская Православная церковь была основана в середине I века Святым Евангелистом Марком. Также в Александрии находится центр дохалкидонской Коптской православной церкви, представители которой тоже считают себя преемниками первых египетских христиан. Она отвергает решения Халкидонского собора и придерживается миафизитства. Во главе коптской церкви стоит патриарх. На данный момент патриарший престол (после смерти патриарха Шенуды III 17 марта 2012 года) занимает Феодор II. Резиденция патриарха находится в Александрии. Ислам более поздняя религия. Он, придя в VII веке, сделал Египет политическим и религиозным центром в мусульманском мире. При Анваре Садате ислам приобрел статус официальной государственной религии, а шариат стал основным источником права. В настоящее время ислам оказывает на семью и общество неизмеримо большее влияние, чем христианство. Основу светского законодательства в Египте образует свод норм мусульманского права — шариат, который, однако, действует в смягченной форме. Ислам играет центральную роль в жизни большинства египетских мусульман. Азан (исламский призыв к молитве) слышен пять раз в день, оказывая неофициальное влияние на всё: от бизнеса до средств массовой информации и развлечений. Каир славится своими многочисленными мечетями, минаретами и по праву именуется городом 1000 минаретов . В январе 2013 года суд города Бени-Суэйф приговорил Надю Мухаммед Али и семерых её детей к 15 годам тюрьмы за переход из ислама в христианство. В тюрьму также посажены клерки, участвовавшие в процессе обмена документовЕгипет: 15 лет тюрьмы за переход в христианство . Туризм thumb|left|Пляж в бухте Наама-Бей, [[Шарм-эш-Шейх]] thumb|right|[[Карнак|Карнакский храм, Луксор]] Туризм является одной из основных доходных статей ЕгиптаВ Египте упали доходы от туризма — Египет — TURIZM.RU, поэтому государство всячески способствует развитию этой отрасли. Интенсивно строятся и модернизируются курортные комплексы на морском побережье, в городах-курортах Шарм-эш-Шейхе, Хургаде и др. В Египте находятся памятники различных эпох и цивилизаций: древнеегипетской, христианской (коптской), средневековой арабской. Наиболее посещаемые достопримечательности: * 'Древнеегипетские некрополи''' (пирамиды Гизы и другие, Долина Царей и Цариц в Луксоре, гробницы знати); * Храмы фараонов, особенно в Луксоре и Абу-Симбеле; * Памятники Средневековья — Исламский и Старый Каир. На Красном и Средиземном морях расположены многочисленные курорты для любителей дайвинга, серфинга и тому подобных увлечений. Характерной особенностью египетского туризма является общение с местными жителями. Принятая здесь манера торговаться очень часто застает новичков врасплохСпособы обмана туристов в Египте и тактика защиты от вымогательства. Однако, во многом это лишь обязательная часть спектакля, который традиционно разыгрывается между продавцом и покупателем. Завидев иностранца, местные торговцы могут существенно завышать цену, поэтому торговаться рекомендуется смело, с возгласами, демонстративными уходами и возвращениями. Следует также помнить, что, как и во многих местах скопления туристов, на улицах курортных городов есть мошенники и карманные воришки, поэтому необходимо внимательно следить за ценностями. Идёте фотографировать — берёте только фотоаппарат, идёте что-то покупать — берите небольшую сумму денег. В сложных ситуациях на помощь туристам придёт специальная туристическая полиция, куда следует обращаться для решения вопросов. См. также * Христианство в Египте * Египет и оружие массового поражения * Российско-египетские отношения Примечания Литература * Арабская Республика Египет: Справочник/АН СССР, Ин-т Африки. — М.: Наука, 1990. — 355 с. * Васильев А. М. Египет и египтяне. М., 1986. * * Правовые системы стран мира. Энциклопедический справочник. Под ред. А. Я. Сухарева. М., НОРМА, 2003. Статья «Египет». С. 244—254. * |цвет = }} Категория:Египет Категория:Унитарные государства Категория:Северная Африка